Tie down stakes and earth anchors are used in a variety of applications from tethering pets, securing tents and anchoring structures. The present invention seeks to provide an improved tie down anchor assembly that is adapted to receive the stakes through angled bores as they are driving into the ground where at least one stake can be driven into the ground at different angular orientations. The anchor assembly of this invention includes a plurality of stakes and a modular anchor hub. The anchor hub has an interconnected modular design and includes a main hub component, a shaft component, and a tether connector, which can be disassembled for convenient storage and transport. The main hub component has a pair of protrusions and the shaft component is rotatably connected to the main hub component so that the protrusion and the shaft component act as three “anchor legs” extending radially from the body of the main hub component. Each of the “anchor legs has an angled stake bore for receiving one of the stakes. The anchor assembly can be selectively adjusted by the orientation of the shaft component with respect to the main hub component for ground anchoring either a vertical tether force where the pull force is substantially perpendicular to the ground or an angled tether force where the pull force is at an angle to the ground.
The above described features and advantages, as well as others, will become more readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.